Missing a Heart Beat
by Tribble Master
Summary: Dean and Castiel fluff. Set fourth season. Giving your heart away is never easy.
1. Missing a Heart Beat

**Challenge issued by: **Dean Winchester Presents...  
**Beta'd by the lovely BAMF: **Enviousxbeauty

**Missing A Heart Beat**

Dean sat up, shaking from another nightmare. He pulled his knees close to his chest and took deep breaths as he steadied himself.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked gently as he appeared.

Dean jumped a little. "Jeeze, Cas, don't do that…"

Castiel sat down on the motel bed. He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. Feeling the muscles tense, he withdrew the comforting touch. "Sorry."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut. After a moment, he looked up at Castiel. "I'm sorry, Castiel. I was just…"

"Scared." Castiel said bluntly.

Dean rested his chin on his knees. He thought about the metal blade that had carved out his heart. All the times he'd seen it beating before him. "Yeah." He said softly.

Castiel looked over at the other empty bed. "Sam's not here."

"No." Dean unfolded himself. "I'm alone."

Castiel shook his head. "I'm here."

Dean smiled. "That's true. I have you."

"Yes." The angel blushed. "You do."

Dean jumped up and walked over to the motel bathroom. He held his cup under the running sink and watched it overflow. Castiel stood in the open doorway. "Dean. If you're thirsty, you should withdraw the cup. It's full."

He continued to look blankly at the sink. He turned his green eyes back to Castiel. "Did you mean what you just said?"

Castiel pointed to the cup. Dean looked at and blinked. He turned off the sink and set it down. He bridged the gap between them in three steps. "That's not what I was referring to."

Castiel gave a faint smile. "Yes, I meant it."

Dean brushed past him. "Castiel, you're angel. It's not…"

Castiel touched his shoulder spinning him around, Dean didn't flinch. "I'm your angel."

Dean leaned in close to him. His grabbed Castiel's tie and pulled him close. Castiel kissed him softly. All the warmth, all the love that had been missing in his life suddenly came rushing back to him.

A passion he hadn't felt in a long time surrounded him. Dean kissed Castiel back, harder throwing his arms around him, challenging Castiel to take it farther. Castiel accepted the challenge with relish.

This time when Dean felt his heart fall out, he was happy to give it away.

**.:To Be Continued:.**


	2. Sense of Belonging

**Challenge issued by: **Dean Winchester Presents...  
**What Batman does for Gotham, **Enviousxbeauty **does for me.**

**The Sense of Belonging**

Every ragged breath Castiel drew was hallelujah. He prayed he could live in this moment forever as he stretched across the warm sheets. Castiel laid his arm across Dean's chest and took comfort in the heart beat he felt.

Dean's eyes shot open. He smiled and rolled onto his side so he could look into Castiel's curious blue eyes. He kissed Castiel on the cheek and smiled. "Hey."

Castiel grinned back. "That was …interesting."

Dean laughed. Castiel thought he'd never hear a more beautiful sound in the world. "Cas," Dean huffed, "that wasn't _just _interesting, that was amazing."

Castiel blushed. It was all so new, so different, so…he sat bolt upright. He breathed a single word, "The garrison."

Dean sat up and leaned against the head board. He ran his hand through Castiel's hair. "Relax. It doesn't matter."

His ice cold blue eyes melted under the green intensity of Dean's stare. The stress he suddenly felt faded away. "If you say so…" he mumbled.

Dean stood up and reached for his clothes. "Trust me Castiel, it only has to stay with us."

Castiel watched him get dressed. "Where are you going?"

Dean tossed him his black slacks. "We're going out. C'mon, aren't you hungry?"

Castiel caught the slacks. He shrugged. "I guess so."

"Good." Dean smiled as he started buttoning up his shirt. "Because I could really kill for some pie."

As Castiel pulled on his shirt, Dean reached down and picked up his tie. He threw it around Castiel's neck and straightened the knot. He looked at his handiwork, "There. Perfect."

He looked into Castiel's face. Castiel smiled, "So are you."

They kissed briefly, and Dean was happy to feel that the sensation of belonging never seemed to fade away every time they touched.

**.:The End:.**

I think this story is finished. Unless you say something else is needed.


End file.
